A Romance unknown
by colleenybeanie3
Summary: Wiress is ur main character in this story, with everything thats happening to her she doesnt notice a romance brewing between her and beetee. Its starts out at when shes 11 and it skips a couple years to her reaping. Thumbs up on my first story!
1. Chapter 1: Loved 1s lost

The house was fairly silent except for me. My sister daired not stir and i snuck outside. The sky was full of smoke as i layed down on the fake grass outside. Only acationally i could see the stars in the sky.

I only saw 1 star in the sky and i thought. My father always said that 1 star always represented a true couple finding each other. I wondered who that was.

My heart pounded heavily as i saw people walking home from work. How hard would it be to work at the factory? I dared not ask those people. They would probably yell at me or worse.

I ran to the hill where i could see the sky better. I lied their looking at the sky as a boy came up and looked at the stars too. He made no comment but he seemed to have the same intrist. I looked at him for a second then back at the stars. As i looked back at the stars i noticed that a new star shone.

Then the boy talked "Hello," He said with an small voice. I looked at him for a bit and noticed his glasses.

Finally the world came back to me and i answered curisoly "Hi, what are you doing here?" it sounded a little nosy but i meant to learn more.

"Why should i tell you?" He responded coldly and i walked back home. As i walked home i thought about how rude that was.

When i got home my sister jumped for joy. she thought that the same thing had happened to me as dad. When i opened the door she said "My gosh Wiress were have u been?" My voice cracked i could not speak. I ignored her and went to my dusty room.

I was in pure rage, that boy had been so rude. Did i know him? He looked to be about fourteen. Compared to me he was 4 years older, and tomorow is the reaping. What would happen then? it hit me! I'll search for him at the reaping!

I smiled and walked out of my room to grab a little bit of milk. When my mother caught me with that smile on my face.

"What were you doing Wiress?" She asked.

A shiver ran down my spine and i couldn't answer that. Ever since what happened to dad, i've been very low on talking about dad to her. "I-I was studying for the reaping." I answered hesitantly. She asked no more after that and i walked to my room in peace, but i knew she knew i lied and was shocked. I barely ever lie to my mom, and right when i got to my small, dusty room I fell asleep.

Dreams of death, and the hunger games filled my night, but when i finally woke up I was worried. This was my sisters last reaping but, she took the tessare. She would have a lot of her names put in their. I started tearing up, but when my sister walked into my room i wiped away my tears and just looked at everything else but her.

She rushed me to get ready and i did. After all this may be the last time she acts normal. I put on my black dress that u button up in the front. I looked at my sister and asked if i looked good. She just answered with a scared "yes" and that was when i lost it. The tears stained my dress and i held on to her for a long time. Then she finally made me break away and took me to her room to fix my hair.

She brushed it out as good as she could but my black curls just stayed the way it was except for getting the tangles out. By the time she finished we had to get going so i slipped my worn out black flats on and we left with mother. No one talked on the way there and when we finally got their i said goodbye to my sister as she went to stand with the 18 year olds.

Tears fell from my eyes when effie called "Kristti Coop" i screamed and screamed but my mother held on to me with silent tears. When my sister reached that stage she had the eyes of a killer, she was diffrent.

Then effie asked "Is that your sister back their?" pointing at me. My sister nodded slightly like I disgraced her and i was not her sister anymore. If i was 1 year older i would of volunteered for her. She wouldn't have those eyes and she'd be herself.

Finnally Effie decided that it was time to pick the boy and then she called out "Beetee Javins" I stoped crying for a second to get a glimsp of the boy and i almost threw a rock at him, it was the boy on the hill the 14 year old boy that talked to me so coldly i could of killed him.

When i saw him i looked into my sister's eyes and begged her to kill him for me. It was hard staring into those killer eyes.

When i told her that she responded with cold eyes saying "Why should i help you? You made my life miserable you killed father! You killed him!" I lost time for a second and started waleing "Kill her! Let her die" I yelled so loud.

My sister stared at me and started an evil laugh. It was then i noticed my sister was really gone for ever. I wished i could of just kicked my mom and ran up to my sister and slap her, but now i was rooting for the boy becasue i knew my sister was gone for good.

Before i had the chance to run up and slap her i fell asleep and the last thing i remembered my mom was dragging me home.

I woke up next to my sister, right when i saw her i started to twist her arm. She howled and looked at me very angrily, but those killer eyes were gone i stopped and stared at her for a second and then found my words.

"What happened to the evil girl?" i said without thinking.

My sister was in complete shock at those words until i pinched her and brought her back. "What do u mean that "Evil Girl"? I was just acting! And its not your fault for father death!" The killer eyes returned to her and i couldn't say anything for awhile, i just stared into her eyes, the eyes of the forgotten... the eyes of my sister.

Suddenly i jerked back at her and snapped "Your not my sister! My sisters dead! Shes gone forever! Even before the games started! When i needed my sister the most she-she DIED! Your not my sister! Your not my sister!" I started tearing up at when i needed my sister most. After that i just kept repeating "Your not my sister" with tears falling down my face.

My sister stared and stared at me with those eyes that killed, until the peacekeepers pulled me out of their still screaming and yelling "Your not my sister!"

Mom was waiting outside for me, then she started leading me outside while i whispered under my breath "shes not my sister." On the way i studied everything. All the happy kids who didnt get picked and neither their relatives. I was furious with them just being happy when ever friends and people from their own district sacrifised them selves for the well being.

Until finally i came to a small house with a very small candle lit in the window. With a name on it saying "Beetee"


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy

I remembered that name! My eyes widened, the fourteen year old! How could i have forgot? Hes my jinx! Hes here to ruin my life! Hes here to hurt me and make me cry! Hes evil! Hes to blame for my sister and how harsh she is now! I'll never get to see her again!

My tears start raining down, because of him... my sister is dead and gone.

My mind stopped and i felt like going over their and knocking down that candle, but right when i was about to knock it down i saw a boy staring at me through the window. I ran chasing after my mother who forgot about me like she does sometimes and i just grab her hand again.

I look back with tears still falling and he looks sad for me. He was my sisters age, probally noticed how she treated me. Anyway no one cares about me except my family.  
I ran ahead of my mother and got stopped by a kid from school his name is Horace. My mother went ahead not caring and thinking of father and sis.

"Hey Stupid!" Horace said looking at me.

"What do u want, horace?" I said coldly.

"Whats the matter with ur pathetic sister? Why did u want her to die? She must be more stupid then you! Wiress and Tobi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! You were so dumb not to figure out he liked u too! He tryed to ask u and u just pushed him away like he was stupider then u! STUPID! STUPID GIRL!" He taunted me.

I had enough of him and that set me off with tears falling faster. "SHES NOT PATHETIC! I DIDNT MEAN IT! AND SHES NOT STUPID! WHAT THE HE** ARE U TALKING ABOUT? UR THE STUPID ONE GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET OUT OF IT!"

I ran for it not thinking what way i was running and i ran the oppisite way of my house with him chasing me. My tears falling on the ground and i was getting more scared every step. what would happen if he caught me? I wish my sister was here. I turned my head and see he got a knive, or was that a rock? I couldn't tell, then i looked ahead and i ran into a pole. I was stuck there with nothing for defense, and sobbing terribly now. This is my end, this is my death and i will die before my sister! She wont care... she gone by that monster that is not my sister. I just sit their awaiting my destiny.

When he gets their he throws his rock on the ground saying "I dont think getting hit in the head is good for u, how about u can become an avox with ur father and soon ur mother." He takes his pocket knive out and then he looks at me for a second then says "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" I do as he says and stick my tounge out waiting for the pain. "Yup, i think i'll cut little by little at a time that way it'll hurt u even more!" He approaches me with the knive and i keep my tounge out crying silently and decide it'll be better to close my eyes, so i close my eyes.

I can feel him right infront of me when suddenly he is not in front of me anymore, but i dare not open my eyes. I feel my tears now stinging my eyes, and they fall i get a taste of 1 on my tounge and its diffrent. Then i think, thats not my tears... thats, i stop for a second and get another taste, thats thats "Rain water!" i say out loud. "Yup it is..." someone says, but who? I want to open my eyes but i tell myself no, no i wont! "Its okay u can open your eyes stop thinking that..." Says that same voice. Now i know its a boys voice, but do i trust him? I decide i do and i open my eyes to the pouring rain.

When i open my eyes the boy looks exactly like that beetee boy except he has no glasses and he looks about my age. I stare at him not moving at all. "Whats the matter toots? Never seen a boy your age?" he says and laughs. I go ahead and laugh with him but i flinch afterwords.

He looks at me for a second then relizes and looks back at Horace. "Oh no need to worry wiress! I dont even know him" He says. I open my mouth to speak of how he knows my name but only a squeak comes out and then he gasps. "Did he already cut your tounge?" He asks worriedly, and then he catches his mistake. "Oh sorry! My name is Trevor! I'm the boy tributes smallest brother! I'll explain how i know you some other day, but meanwhile we need to know if your okay!" He finishes and trys to pick me up but decides not to... and i can hear him mumble to himself "He wouldn't want me to..." I have no idea what hes talking about so i naturally try asking but i can not speak. So instead i try walking.

I get my land legs straight away and i stare at Horace unconcious right next to where i stand, I'm trying hard to talk better and make it all the way back home. I decided that Trevor is nice and i shouldn't be mad at his brother so, after we make it home i run inside and grab a orange and hand it to him for a thank you! He thanks me for it and i bow and smile at him as he leaves.

Fourtunantly i didnt know we would become best friends before the games even started, and thats the best luck i've had for a while.

The next day i woke up with fright thinking about my sister and how scared she must be, but then i remembered my sister is already gone. That day mother came to me and told me shes thinking of adopting. I stared at her for a second, and then said "What if it gets put in the hunger games? What would u do then, just replace it?" I was mad at her, about everything shes done. She forgets about me sometimes, but what would happen if everyone in her family is gone and tooken. I couldn't think like that.  
Then she sings:

_"The time has come, the air has stopped,_  
_ tick tock, tick tock,_

_ kids are killed, treasures are gone,_  
_ tick tock, tick tock,_  
_ flowers laid, bodies in vain,_  
_ sons made slaves, daugthers are brave,_  
_ but in the end, they have changed,_

_ tick tock, tick tock..." _

I stare at my mother a couple seconds with tears on the verge of falling. Why is she doing this? Why is she becoming crazy, singing a song at a odd time, forgeting about me, and thinking of adobting? I shake my head and hug her, after all thats the only thing i can do...

**Authors note: I made the song myself, and i'm hoping i can make the chapters longer! Please review and tell me what u think and remind me about some mistakes and stuff! Thanks! **


End file.
